Taiwanese Patent No. 1413745 discloses a method for manufacturing a lamp body and the lamp body manufactured thereby. As shown in FIG. 1, the lamp body includes a lamp body carrier board unit 11, a plurality of strips 12, a luminous unit 13, and a combining unit 14. The strips 12 are arranged at a peripheral edge of the lamp body carrier board unit 11 in a radiating manner and have a bending angle relative to the lamp body carrier board unit 11. The luminous unit 13 is mounted on the lamp body carrier board unit 11. The combining unit 14 is mechanically connected to the strips 12 through a locking sleeve 15 and a plurality of rivets 16.
Since the luminous unit 13 is mounted on the lamp body carrier board unit 11 which is substantially horizontal, light produced by the luminous unit 13 travels mainly in one direction, e.g., a downward direction so that some areas around the luminous unit 13 are not sufficiently illuminated. In addition, since the combining unit 14 is mechanically connected to the strips 12 through the locking sleeve 15 and the rivets 16, the assembly of the lamp body is time-consuming and the production cost for the lamp body is relatively high.